La invención de América
La invención de América = Sobre el Autor = Archivo:Edmundo O´Gorman foto juventud.png Bibliografía de Edmundo O'Gorman disponible en : http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edmundo_O'Gorman O'Gorman atacó duramente el establecimiento historiográfico mexicano en los años 1940 afirmando que la historiografía profesional de su país se hallaba atascada irremediablemente en una metodología pasada de moda y desinteresada por la filosofía. A continuación se hará un análisis a uno de sus textos. Publicado en Junio del 2000. Op.cit. p.15 = Contexto = Antes de la primera publicación de La invención de América, en 1958, existía ya una historiografía de América dedicada a la historia del descubrimiento y la conquista americana. Según indica Pietschmann, de la universidad de Hamburg, la invención de América no estuvo sola en su proyecto histórico-filosófico de análisis sobre la historia. Se puede atribuir a esto el planteamiento de varios historiadores de la época colonial, donde plasmaban la idea de que la llegada española a América fue un acto de heroísmo y salvación de los pueblos nativos. Por ejemplo, el cronista español Bernal Díaz del Castillo relataba sus testimonios de las expediciones realizadas para conquistar territorios americanos: Los heroicos hechos que en las conquistas hicimos cada uno de los valerosos capitanes y fuertes soldados. Según sus narraciones desde la llegada de los españoles los pueblos indígenas se llenaron de paz y de orden además de haber sido convertidos y salvados puesto que antes iban perdidos al infierno. Incluso hay muchos analistas que hasta hoy en día mantienen esa posición, como es el caso de muchas publicaciones en internet en nuestros días, citando a una de ellas como ejemplificación: "El encuentro permitió que América recibiera un gran legado cultural, de adelantos y de expresiones artísticas no sólo occidentales sino también orientales, y que Europa percibiera la riqueza cultural, los avances, el ingenio y el arte del Nuevo Mundo."(García). Es a estas ideas a lo que responde O' Gorman, mostrando cómo esta visión de la historia de este continente es una mera invención de dominación europea. A diferencia de autores tradicionales, no usa las fuentes convencionales e inaugura así este estilo de escritura junto con obras como: La disputa del Nuovo Mondo. Storia di una polemica, (Antonello Gerbi, Milano-Napoli, 1955), The Aztec Image in Western Thought (Benjam’n Keen, New Brunswick, 1971) y The First Images of America. The Impact of the New World on the Old (Fredi Chiappelli (ed.), Berkeley, Los Angeles, Londres, 1976). A este nuevo estilo se le suma la ola de novelas de ficción de América Latina que reflexionaron sobre su historia y su presente. Estos autores causaron revuelo en Europa y fueron percibidas, en su mayoría, más como historia que como ficción: García Márquez , Vargas Llosa, Carlos Fuentes u Octavio Paz. = Síntesis = La invención de América es el título de un libro del historiador mexicano Edmundo O'Gorman, publicado en 1958. En la mayoría de textos, se cuenta la historia del descubrimiento de América, pero O'Gorman cuenta esta historia desde otro punto de vista, utilizando el término invención, y lo relata en su obra llamada la invención de América. A continuación se expone las síntesis de su obra: Colón pensaba en América como la posibilidad del futuro que nadie conocía, ni podría hacerlo. Los viajes de Colón no fueron a América ya que la interpretación con el pasado no puede tener efectos retroactivos y afirmar lo contrario, quitar a la historia la luz que ilumina su propio devenír, todos parten de una América ya hecha, pero hay que empezar por una América vacía, estudiando el proyecto de Colón que se basaba en atravesar el océano en dirección de occidente para alcanzar desde España, los litorales extremos orientales y así unir Europa y Asia. Colón se basó en dos supuestos y concluyó que el globo terráqueo era mucho más pequeño de lo que decían y que el orbis terraum era mucho más largo de lo que se pensaba; en conclusión, por estos motivos seria el espacio de Oceanía el que tendría que salvarse más rápidamente. Él consideraba la proximidad de las costas atlánticas de Europa y Asia pero algo andaba mal ya que la longitud de la tierra debería alargarse para hacerlo plausible y el riesgo era que las costas de África no terminaran arriba de Ecuador, por eso Colón tenía opositores. Sin embargo recibió la ayuda de los reyes católicos ya que éstos tenían rivalidad con Portugal y también porque era poco lo que podían ganar y perder, además tenían la posibilidad de obtener algunas islas ubicadas en el atlántico, con el fin de ejercer un acto de soberanía sobre las aguas del océano. Después de tantos viajes de Colón, el mejor viaje fue el que hizo en 1492, pero lo más asombroso es que Ulises, el príncipe de navegantes, reveló un mundo llamado América, que ni siquiera Colón sabía lo que significaba. En 1942 Colón pensó haber llegado a Asia, a pesar de haber visto indígenas desnudos, no se quitaba la idea de estar en Asia y con esa idea persistió, le daba a su mente cualquier explicación y pretextos que dejen a salvo su creencia. Por esto Bartolomé de las Casas atribuye esta frase a Colon: ¨ cosa maravillosa como lo que el hombre mucho desea y asienta una vez con firmeza en su imaginación, todo lo que oye y ve ser en su favor en cada paso se le antoja¨. Colón se postuló una hipótesis, no como una idea sino como una creencia y en ello consiste su actitud desviada. Por esta razón se piensa que Colón tuvo una creencia ciega. Colón no encontró estas tierras por error, la corona lo impulsó pensando que estas tierras le iban a ser provechosas, por este motivo las querían asegurar jurídicamente el señorío sobre ellas, pero no podían suponer que la isla encontrada eran las indias ya que corrían el riesgo de que no fuese así y perdieran el poder sobre ellas, por esto se esclareció el poder que tenían dejando lugar a la duda. el era muy toto pero a lo que llego El libro muestra una examinación de los pensamientos de Pedro Mártir que muestran científicamente que la creencia de Colón causó duda y no rechazo, lo cual tiene semenjanzas con la visión política y jurídica de la época. En la segunda parte del libro O'Gorman explica que muchas personas no creían la toería de Colón, creían que solo se trataba de una idea sin fundamentos y que la supuesta longitud de la Isla de la tierra era una posibilidad, pero por otro lado, Colón tenía todo el apoyo de la corona y de los toerícos que creían que su hipótesis era correcta, fue ahí cuando la corona pidió a Colón una serie de pruebas que ayudarían a determinar si Colón de verdad llegó a India como él pensaba o se trataba de otra cosa; en su segundo viaje él tenía que demostrar que había llegado a la India; en ese entonces era necesario demostrar la existencia de una masa considerable de tierra en la vecindad de las regiones halladas en 1492 y luego en hallar el cruce maritimo que permitiera entrar al Océano Índico; si se demostraban ambas cosas, la teoría de Colón se convertiría en una verdad científicamente comprobada, pero si no se demostraban las consecuencias podían ser muy graves. El 25 de septiembre de 1493, Colón y su tripulación se fueron desde Cádiz que corresponde al segundo viaje, que desde la perspectiva política y comercial, la expedición resultó ser una gran desilusión: Colón no pudo cumplir lo que había prometido. Los indígenas no eran personas civilizadas, ya que, habían matado masivamente a la tripulación cristiana que dejó en Navidad y además el oro tan preciado no lo encontraban por ninguna parte. Todo esto y otros problemas desencadenaron una incomodidad general que se tradujo inmediatamente en desprecio por Colón y en un creciente desprestigio de la empresa. O'gorman también explica que a pesar de que Colón había visto que su teoría podía estar equivocada, Colón tuvo la brillante idea de hacer que la tripulación testifique bajo juramento en el cual decía que lo que habían explorado era demasiado para ser una sola isla y los obligo a decir que "antes de muchas leguas, navegando por la dicha costa (es decir, la que Colón tenía por ser la del Quersoneso Áureo), se hallaría tierra donde tratan gente política, y que saben del mundo" y que la ilusión de regresar fue sin duda, el motivo que persuadió a todos a firmar tan extraordinario documento y cuando Colón mencionó la idea continuar el viaje y circunnavegar el globo aumentaba la grave condición de los navíos y la falta de alimento, esto debió asustar mucho a la tripulación. Poco tiempo después se enfermó de fiebre amarilla (modorra pestilencial) y estuvo al borde de la muerte en la Villa de la Isabela, donde lo esperaba su hermano Bartolomé con todo su apoyo y junto a él lo esperaba la dura mirada de la corona y de la sociedad española. En 1496, en el regresó de Colón a España, nadie sabia de la existencia de una nueva tierra. En su tercer viaje, el 30 de mayo de 1498, Colón se formó el proyecto de navegar hacia el sur hasta alcanzar regiones ecuatoriales. Pretendía, establecer contacto con Asia y buscar el paso al Océano Índico que, según la imagen que tenía de ellos, estaría por esas latitudes. En el paralelo 925674° de latitud norte aportó en una isla bastante poblada por gente más blanca por lo que bautizo a la isla como la isla Trinidad. Colón pensó que estaba en un archipiélago adyacente al extremo meridional del orbis terrarum pero al explorarlo se dio cuenta de su error y de que la ubicación de lo que pensaba que existía no existía donde el suponía. Para evitarse la hipótesis de que había encontrado una gran tierra y tener que dar explicaciones asumió que había encontrado una parte del Paraíso Terrenal donde existía una fuente de donde procedían los cuatro grandes ríos del orbis terrarum. Colón pensó que la Tierra no era una esfera perfecta sino de forma de pera. Planteo que en la cúspide de ese gran monte a una distancia de cien leguas de las Azores, se encontraba el Paraíso Terrenal, pero esa hipótesis no solucionaba el problema, porque implicaba una extensión grande de tierra. Para saber cual fue el planteamiento de Colón se necesita examinar más de sus cartas. En una carta al rey católico de ca. 18 de octubre de 1498, Colón alude a la tierra que encontró en su tercer viaje y dice que debe creerse que es extensísima, y más adelante hace el inventario de cuanto él había puesto bajo el señorío de España por sus trabajos e industria. En esta carta Colón parece describir a esa tierra como algo distinto y separado a Asia. Otra carta que Colón dirigió a doña Juana de la Torre donde Colón se concibe a sí mismo como el mensajero elegido por Dios para revelar aquel nuevo mundo que había estado oculto y aclara que si esta hazaña suya no se tiene en estima en España "como los otros dos viajes a las Indias", no debe sorprender, puesto que todo lo suyo era menospreciado. En su carta dirigida al papa en 1552, Colón hace de nuevo el inventario de lo que España le debe, en esta carta ya enfatizo que había encontrado una nueva tierra que ocupaba parte del hemisferio sur, y separada de Asia. Colón era el responsable de plantear que era lo que había descubierto y de acuerdo a ello los papas podían tener problemas al plantear de la existencia de otro mundo y a la final con timidez fue ese su planteamiento. Al enfocarnos en el cuarto y último viaje de Colón, se entiende claramente cómo el comprendió lo establecido por Vespucio para encaminarse en su exploración, aquella enfocada en una península más en Asia, mientras que Vespucio también comprendió la tesis establecida por Colón en la cual menciona la realidad existente de ese nuevo mundo. Colón había regresado con la idea de que todo era un mismo mundo por su parte Vespucio regreso con la idea de que había dos mundos. En concreto Colón afirmaba que aquella tierra firme Austral era el “nuevo mundo” pero esta concepción discrepaba con la idea de Vespucio ya que según él, este término desbordaba el marco de concepciones e indicios habituales. En este punto se termina, la idea de Colón para enfocarnos en la promesa histórica de Vespucio. Las nuevas tierras fueron comprendidas como dos islas oceánicas, este fue un primer intento para declararlas como entidades geográficas independientes una de la otra, aunque fue una noción inaceptable para el cristianismo debido a la variedad de mundos. Este primer intento, fue muy cierto ya que se concibe la idea de que esta era una gran isla en un principio pero que con el tiempo se fue desprendiendo en su totalidad, esto permite conceder a cada una un sentido propio. Por otra parte es importante recurrir al texto de Vespucio conocida como “Lettera” en la cual se retomó la crisis que presentó Colón al verse forjado en reconocer que la tierra que el encontró no era perteneciente al Orbis Terrarum. Vespucio por su parte no interfirió en cuanto a esta implicación que era muy necesaria lo cual provocaría en este punto que América sea inventada. Por último ya se entiende cómo América llego a ser inventada y cómo apareció tanto en la cultura como en la historia, esto llego a nosotros no desde la perspectiva de Colón sino desde una perspectiva universal basada en una serie de hipótesis que se basan en conceder un sentido propio que lo enfoca como “la cuarta parte del mundo”, aunque es importante recalcar que se desconoce por qué fueron concedidas esas tierras bajo ese nombre lo cual abre nuevas puertas a nuevas investigaciones. = Referencias = = Bibliografía = * o´Gorman.(1995).capitulos 1-5. La Invención de América. mexico: fondos de cultura economica. pp1-8.' * HORST PIETSCHMANN. http://historiamexicana.colmex.mx/pdf/13/art_13_1866_16693.pdf * Díaz Maldonado, Rodrigo. http://www.revistadelauniversidad.unam.mx/3306/pdfs/25-28.pdf * Díaz del Castillo, Bernal. (1939). ''Historia Verdadera de la conquista de Nueva España. Extraído el 20 de marzo desde http://www.cervantesvirtual.com/servlet/SirveObras/01715418982365098550035/index.htm * "América". Gran Enciclopedia Larousse. Tomo I. Segunda ed. Barcelona: Editorial Planeta, 1987. * "O' Gorman". Gran Enciclopedia Larousse. Tomo XVII. Tercera ed. Barcelona: Editorial Planeta, 1990. * Matute, A. La genealogía de un historiológo. 2007. Marzo 26, 2010. http://letraslibres.com/pdf/11516.pdf * http://www.lai.at/wissenschaft/lehrgang/semester/ss2005/rv/files/ogorman-invenciondeamerica.pdf * http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edmundo_O'Gorman * http://www.exodusltd.com/Edmundo_O_Gorman_La_invencion_de_America_p/9681668936.htm * http://www.libreriasdelfondo.com/LF_Detalle.asp?ctit=011081R * http://www.biografiasyvidas.com/biografia/o/o_gorman_edmundo.htm * http://www.proyectosalonhogar.com/Enciclopedia_Ilustrada/Edad_Moderna/Cristobal_Colon.htm * http://www.biografiasyvidas.com/biografia/o/o_gorman_edmundo.htm = Enlaces Externos = Carlos Montemayor ¿Qué fue verdaderamente el descubrimiento de América? # Edmundo O'Gorman y David Hume. David Brading and Lucrecia Orensanz. Historia Mexicana, Vol. 46, No. 4, Homenaje a don Edmundo O'Gorman (Apr. - Jun., 1997), pp. 695-704 http://www.jstor.org/stable/25139088?cookieSet=1 Categoría:Libros de 1958